IWAI SAYURI DREAMBOX
IWAI SAYURI DREAMBOX is Iwai Sayuri's ninth album. Album Information The box set contains four discs and a DVD of Iwai Sayuri in Budoukan. Tracklist DISC 1 SINGLE A-SIDE COLLECTION #Dream Dream Dream (ドリーム ドリーム ドリーム) #Dokidoki Heart no Birthday Party (ドキドキHeartのバースデイ・パーティー; Heart Pounding Birthday Party) #Ichigo no Kataomoi (いちごの片想い; A Love Just for Strawberries) #Koi ♥ Anata ♥ Shi ・Da ・I! (恋♥あなた♥し・だ・い!; Loving You Someday!) #Mizuiro no Love Letter (水色のラブレター; The Blue Colored Love Letter) #Soushun Memory (早春メモリー; An Early Memory of Spring) #Parallel Girl (パラレルガール) #Sotto Sayonara (そっとさよなら; A Gentle Farewell) #Koi no American★Patrol (恋のアメリカン★パトロール; Love of the American★Patrol) #Tomadoi (とまどい; Feeling Confused) #Namida no Silhouette (涙のシルエット; Tears from the Silhouette) #Namida ni Tenshi (涙に天使; The Tearful Angel) DISC 2 SINGLE B-SIDE COLLECTION #I Love My Darling (I Love My ダーリン) #Hatsukoi (初恋; First Love) #Ichigo no Kataomoi Part Ⅱ (いちごの片想い Part Ⅱ; A Love Just for Strawberries Part Ⅱ) #Ikenai no desu ka? (いけないのですか?; You won't leave me, right?) #Moichido LOOK AT ME (もう一度LOOK AT ME; Look at me Again) #Tokimeki no kisetsu (ときめきの季節; An Exciting Season) #IN THE SUMMER OF '90 #Shojoki (少女期; A Girl's Life) #Cinema no yona monogatari (シネマのような物語; A Cinematic Story) #Marine Blue ni koishite (マリンブルーに恋して; Marine Blue Lover) #Shower wo abita nochi de (シャワーを浴びた後で; After a Shower) #CRYSTAL HEART ALBUM COLLECTION-1 #Boyfriend Sakusen (ボーイフレンド作戦; Getting a Boyfriend) #Do Re Mi Fa So Da! (ドレミファソーダ！) #Haretara Rainbow (晴れたら　Ｒａｉｎｂｏｗ; After the Rainbow) #Yokohama Chick (横浜　チ・ッ・ク) #Sutekina koi Dorobou (素敵な恋どろぼう; A Wonderful Love Thief) #Ichimai no Shashin (一枚の写真; Just One Picture Please) #To you love letter #Otome Chick・Chick Tonight (乙女チック・チックTonight; Maiden Chick・Chick Tonight) #Odotte Funky Boy (踊ってFunky Boy; Dance, Funky Boy!) #Nagisa no Question (渚のクエスチョン; A Question for the Beach) #Ureshi namida no Beach Side (ウレシナミダのビーチサイド; Tearfully Happy about the Beach Side) #Himitsu no Castle (秘密のキャッスル; The Secret of the Castle) #Akai kutsu no Romance (赤い靴のロマンス; Those Romantic Red Shoes) #Hadashi no Yousei (裸足の妖精; The Barefooted Fairy) #Hitomi no naka no Last Scene (瞳の中のラストシーン; The Last Scene you saw in your Eyes) ALBUM COLLECTION-2 #Itazura Tenshi (いたずら天使; Naughty Angel) #Motto GOING LOVE (もっとGOING LOVE; Going Even More Crazy about Love) #DANCE WITH ME #Yokohama Growing Up (横浜グローイング アップ) #Autobahn yori ai wo komete (アウトバーンより愛をこめて; A Love for the Autobahn) #Watashi no Iseijin (私の異星人; My Alien) #Chiisana Omoi (小さな想い; Little Memories) #Anogoro ni Thanks (あの頃にThanks; Thanks to those days...) #LONELY CHRISTMAS SONG #Itsuka... Kitto... (いつか･･･きっと･･･; Surely... Someday...) #Star Dust Drive #Silent Beauty #Shiokaze ni Idakarete (潮風に抱かれて; Nestled in the Sea Breeze) #Kanashiki Telepathy (悲しいテレパシー; Unhappy Telepathy) #Koisuru Boy Hunt (恋するボーイハント; Boy Hunting for Love) #Southern Island～Kira meki no kaze no naka de～ (きらめきの風の中で; In the Sparkling Wind) #One Shot Love #Tokimeki no Umi (ときめきの海; The Ocean of Ecitement) DVD (Iwai Sayuri in Budoukan) #Dream Dream Dream (ドリーム ドリーム ドリーム) #Ichigo no Kataomoi Part Ⅱ (いちごの片想い Part Ⅱ; A Love Just for Strawberries Part Ⅱ) #Hatsukoi (初恋; First Love) #Yesterday Once More #Ginhae Ikka Meledy (銀蝿一家メドレー; Ginhae Family Meledy) #Ichigo no Kataomoi (いちごの片想い; A Love Just for Strawberries) #Koi ♥ Anata ♥ Shi ・Da ・I! (恋♥あなた♥し・だ・い!; Loving You Someday!) #Dokidoki Heart no Birthday Party (ドキドキHeartのバースデイ・パーティー; Heart Pounding Birthday Party) #To you love letter #Dream Dream Dream (Encore) External Links * Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Albums Category:Iwai Sayuri Albums Category:Best Albums Category:English Name Albums Category:Solo Albums